


The Christmas Market

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco introduces Harry to the Christmas market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #6: [mouse nutcracker](https://www.nutcracker.com/gift-store/catalog/product/gallery/id/765/image/730/), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Christmas market.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Christmas Market

~

Draco hummed as they wandered the Christmas market. The market, which was difficult to find, appeared every year just in time for the holidays. The location varied, however, and it took work to find it. He’d loved going since childhood, when his mother used to bring him. _And now I’m introducing Harry to it._

Beside him, Harry was wide-eyed, taking in the sights and beaming as they walked from tent to tent and stall to stall and inspected the wares. He had already purchased several handmade items for his friends, items that Draco was sure would be above and beyond anything they already owned. “This is brilliant!” he said. “Thanks for bringing me.” 

“You’re welcome. So, what else do you need?” Draco asked. 

Harry looked around. “Well, I think I have something for everyone except Hermione.”

Draco compressed his mouth into a thin line. “And just what did you have in mind for Granger?” 

Harry grinned. “No need for that look. You do know she’s never been anything more than a friend, right? And that she’s marrying Ron.” 

Draco preferred not to make assumptions. Harry had spent all those months in the woods alone with her, after all. “So you say,” he sniffed.

Harry bumped his shoulder. “I’m not getting her anything you won’t approve of.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

Harry linked their arms. “Definitely.”

Slightly mollified, Draco said, “Well, what’s the problem? It’s Granger. Just get her a book.” 

“She has all the books. And the ones she doesn’t have are so obscure I’d have no idea where or how to get them.” 

Draco nodded. He hadn’t thought about it, but it did make sense.

Harry brightened. “Oh, I know the perfect thing! And I think I saw someone carrying one over there--” Half pushing, half dragging Draco, Harry hurried towards a specific tent. 

“Nutcrackers?” Draco smirked as they drew closer. “Yes, I suppose that’s predictable.” 

“Draco.” Harry shook his head. “Be nice.” 

“I’m always nice,” proclaimed Draco as he followed Harry inside the tent. 

There was a huge collection of nutcrackers of every size and shape, some life-sized, some tiny. Harry looked a bit overwhelmed. “See anything you think she’d like?” he asked. 

_The least tasteful one?_ Draco bit his lip. “How about something traditional?” he said, pointing to a moderately sized nutcracker wearing a soldier’s uniform.

“She has a lot that look like that,” said Harry. 

“Ah.” Draco pursed his lips in concentration and continued scanning. “How about this?” He held up a cute mouse nutcracker.

Harry shook his head. 

Inspecting it, Draco hummed, setting it aside to purchase for his mother, who loved mouse collectables. 

Forty minutes later, however, Draco was frustrated. Harry seemed very sure about what _not_ to get, but not about what he actually wanted to purchase. The tent owner had shown them practically every nutcracker and seemed to be losing patience as well. 

Just when Draco was about to suggest they move on and think about something else, Harry exclaimed, and, bending down, picked up a hideous nutcracker. “This one!” he said. 

Draco shared an incredulous look with the tent owner. “Um, it’s a troll, Harry.” 

Harry was beaming as he turned it over in his hands. “I know. It’s brilliant. She’ll love it.” 

Draco was so tired that he just shrugged. “Great. Let’s pay and go, all right?” 

Once outside, Harry caught Draco’s hand in his, bringing it to his mouth. “Thanks for being patient with me. I love this place.” His eyes glittered. “And you.”

All of Draco’s irritation drained away. Smiling faintly, he leaned in and as they kissed he said, “Of course you do.” 

~


End file.
